


Dry Eyes - John/Dave

by sinistralScribe



Series: NSFW Excerpts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, DEAL WITH IT, First Time, Frottage, It is also their first time, M/M, Vampirestuck, this is my first smut ok, vampire!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistralScribe/pseuds/sinistralScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sex scene from my fic: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2753744/chapters/6173234">Dry Eyes</a></p><p>The comments about Dave's vampirisim make more sense if you've read the fic. However, you should be fine ignoring them if you just want to read about these two awkward dorks and their mutual first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Eyes - John/Dave

Dave laughed against John’s neck, which started a little shiver he could feel run all the way through him, even with the fabric of their clothes between them.

“'Cheeseball'?” Dave teased, laying more kisses along John’s throat and hanging on every little noise he made. When John wrapped his legs around Dave’s thighs and pulled their bodies closer together, Dave had to move back to John’s lips to stay focused. Holy shit, this was actually happening. He could feel John getting hard, they were pressed so close, and Dave wasn’t far behind. Fuck, he needed to keep his head here, but _dear god_ , John was impossibly hot right now. How did the dork _do_ that?

“You okay?” John was already breathless and _still_ managing to worry about someone besides himself. The sound of his voice, all ragged and turned on was enough to drive a man insane. Good thing Dave was already crazy about him.

Dave planted a gentle, reassuring kiss on John’s lips. He could do this. He was in control…of one desire, at least. “I’ve got this,” he promised, and his own voice was embarrassingly desperate. He didn’t care. He leaned down to lick John from the base of his neck to his ear to demonstrate just how motherfucking much he _had_ this.

“ _Gross_ , Dave!” John squeaked indignantly, but in his shock, he had arched his back and pressed his erection right against Dave’s. He giggled awkwardly at the low moan that snuck its way out of Dave’s mouth.

“You asked for it,” Dave breathed in a faulty sexy tone. He slid a hand behind John’s back to support his weight, keeping them pressed together. He wiped his sleeve along John’s neck to dry it as his form of apology, then locked his red eyes on John’s blue ones. “What do you want to do?” That one came out much more impressive.

John made a tiny distressed noise and squirmed a little. “I-I don’t really have any um…you know, uh…” He lowered his voice like a ten year old saying a swear word in school. “… _lube._ ” Dave was seriously going to evaporate from the cuteness ray, Jesus Christ. “B-but I don’t really think I want to do, you know, _that_ for my—our first time.”

“Therefore…?” Dave prompted gently.

John rolled his eyes. “Who the shit even says ‘therefore’ anymore?”

Dave waited patiently for John to get back to the fucking point, though holding him like this was starting to wear on his restraint.

John nervously cleared his throat. “So, um, if we could…kind of do what we’re doing right now, except without like, clothes, would that be okay?”

Dave smiled. “They have a word for that, John,” he said playfully. “But yeah, I’m cool with that.”

Dave slid out of his jeans with ease, then naturally had to help John out of his. Dave practically ripped his shirt off, but patiently waited for John while his head got stuck somehow. The goober wasn’t even wearing his glasses, for fuck’s sake. When John shivered at the touch of his cold fingers, Dave scooped him up and swapped positions with him so that the comforter could at least cover John’s back.

“Sorry,” Dave muttered.

John smiled down at him. “You’re worth it,” he stated, pressing every available inch of himself against Dave’s skin. John winced at the force of Dave’s hug. “You okay?” he asked, slightly alarmed.

Dave quickly loosened his grip. He had to steady his breathing before answering. “Y-yeah, I’m good. That’s just…nice to hear.” _No one has ever said that to me before._

Dave ignored that weird feeling in his eyes as he took John’s face in his hands and kissed him like the world was ending. Like he would give a damn if it was. Not when they were finally doing this; it was finally happening. If John’s tongue in his mouth and his dick against Dave’s skin were the last things he got to feel in the universe, Dave wouldn’t mind. Speaking of which…

Surprisingly, John’s hands were the first to stray south. Dave drew in a sharp breath as John ran a finger along the waistband of his boxers, then gave them a cautious, downward tug. Dave was out of those like a bat out of hell. He truly could not think of a better expression right then. His head was spinning too fast. It took everything he had—minus the part of his mind keeping his thirst reigned in—not to rip John’s boxers to shreds to get him naked faster. He honestly wasn’t sure how he’d managed not to.

John hesitantly let himself drift back down to Dave, who wrapped him in his arms and gave him another forget-the-whole-universe kiss. John let out a small, longing whine and pushed himself down and forward, his erection white hot right next to Dave’s. Dave moaned and pulled at John’s hips, urging him to keep going. He kissed every part of John his lips could reach. He ran his hands along John’s body, tracing his ass, his back, his thighs like the most beautiful sculpture of a dork he had ever fucking beheld. He ran his hand through John’s hair and down to the small of his back as John moved back and forth above him.

He was about to warn John of his own climb up the slope when—

“Dave, I’m…”

“Yeah…same.”

John gasped and collapsed on Dave’s chest, but holy shit that O face had been so fucking priceless. Hopefully Dave’s own expression had not been too compromising. Judging by the snicker John was fighting, that hope was pointless. They were both covered in an absolute mess of cum, but Dave couldn’t give less of a shit. He ruffled John’s hair and kissed his cheek, not bothering to stop the smile that was determined to take over his whole face. John scooted up to kiss Dave’s forehead and opened his mouth to speak—

“John, I swear to fuck, if you call me your hummingbird, I will flip this bed.” Dave tried to glare, he really did, but he was just too fucking _happy_.

John’s mouth snapped shut, and he dissolved into giggles against Dave’s shoulder. “That’s not what I was going to say, _Dave_ ,” he said with the sweetest pout in existence.

“Uh-huh,” Dave said with a skeptical smirk. “Then what _were_ you gonna say?”

John stifled his laughter and leaned back so he could look Dave in the eye. “That I love you.”

“I love you too.” It came out in a pathetic little whisper. Dave wished he could have put something more behind it, but it had practically jumped out of his mouth.

John didn’t seem to mind. He gave Dave another forehead kiss and rolled off to the side to cuddle against him in the pile of pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, this is my first stab at smut. It is meant to be awkward and cheesy, but within reason. Let me know what you think, I guess? About my writing that is, not my choice of sexual act.


End file.
